A new companion
by Gothic Immy
Summary: Imogen followed a tall man into a passage way. Well that's how the story starts but that's not how it ends! Ok I really like doctor who.
1. The adventures begin

Chapter 1

Imogen's POV

Ugh... I'm stuck in this runt. I collapsed on my bed and picked up the mail. Huh a show on... Better than being bored out of my mind. I got my boots on and my leather jacket and walked down town where I saw a man running into a passage way with a green light. Being the crazy person I am I followed him. He stopped and looked at the device he had on him.

"Can I help you with something you don't look from around here?"

"No and frankly neither do you I mean you don't look like half the girls I've met round..." He couldn't even remember the town he was in.

"You're in Rotherham if you're trying to remember the towns name."

"Ah yes um, you can help me actually! Come with me."

"Excuse me you want me to go with you even though I don't even know your name!"

"Ah yes I'm the doctor."

"Ok... Why are you here?"

"Trying to find a companion to fly around space with."

"Are you high?"

"What do you take me for I don't have to take drugs."

"Are you already on drugs because you act like it!"

"No I'm a time lord!"

"Ok now I'm 95% certain you're on some type of drug!" He grabbed my arm and put on his heart then put it on the other side... WTF there's another heart beat. "you're... Ok I don't even know any more!"

"Just come with me!" He grabbed my arm again and dragged me to a telephone box.

"Ok who even uses them any more?"

"It's a space ship called the T.A.R.D.I.S, duh."

"Of course it's obvious now. I've hit my head and now I'm unconscious having a weird dream!" He pinched my cheek really hard. "Ouch!"

"See it's not a dream" he opened the box and it was bigger on the inside.

"Awesome!"

"No. No. No. No. No! you're suppose to say 'it's bigger on the inside?!'"

"well that's obvious isn't it?"

"Doesn't matter. Where do you want to go?" "

I don't know... Somewhere I have never been like to the future or to another planet."

"Ok but first I'm taking you home to get some stuff."

"Why?!"

"You're my new companion."

"Ok... At least I won't be bored." He got us there in 5 seconds.

"Wait a minuet how do you know where I live?!"


	2. Secrets are told

Chapter 2

"I know every thing!" he declared proudly putting on a fez which looked ridiculous but I wasn't going to comment on it it put my black hair behind my ears then I remembered something.

"wait I've see you before... Yeah I've seen you a lot for the last couple of week bumping into me righting down in a note book when I went into my house. You knew this would happen." I gave him dead eye.

"look I had to do it also I was the one who pushed that letter through your letter box." He looked at me then pointed at the door like this convocation had no meaning.

"Ugh I frankly don't care now. At least I'm not bored no more." I turned around and said. "Oh and next time you follow someone round be more discreet!"

"How discreet was I though?"

"About as discreet as a brick." I laugh back as I packed my bag and left my new house that only just been painted and ran towards the TARDIS excitedly.

"Oh I don't even know your name!" He looked at me as if I knew something.

"I'm Imogen Shaw." He nodded.

"Ok let's go!" He flipped the controls and read something like my niece would draw. "Hold on tight." I grabbed the railing behind me. The box twisted and rattled around with us in side. Frankly I felt sick after that.

"Has anyone told you you're a really bad driver?" He came over to me and flicked my forehead. "Ouch!" I flicked him back.

"What was that for?!" I giggled.

"You should know better than everything had a reaction to an action. So that was my reaction!" He sigh knowing he couldn't win took me to the door.

"Take a look!" He urged me to open the door and when I did we was in space and I was looking down on earth.

"Amazing... Just amazing!" I sat on the edge with my legs dangling over.

"Who are you gonna miss down there?" He sat next to me.

"Friends... That's it." He looked puzzled as I leaned back on my hands.

"Why not Family?" I looked down at the Earth.

"My family abandoned me as a baby. I did have chance to meet them but I turned them down... I just couldn't forget the rejection they made me feel." I looked up at him. "I like your fez... Fezzes are cool."

"I know so are bow-ties... Bow-ties are cool." We laughed.

"What happened to your race then... I mean I've never see one never herd of one." He looked into my eyes.

"They all died in the time war... I escaped but there was only me." I put my arm around his back squeezing gently.


End file.
